Demon or Angel?
by mademoiselle rose
Summary: Which one is she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

The egg quivered violently. CRACK. Half of the silvery blue shell fell to the ground. As it fell, it caught the moon light. A full moon. A small dragon staggered out of the egg. The dragon was a deep blue, she had sharp black eyes that noted everything about her. Her teeth were like needles, and her tail swished behind her like a cat. Her scales glistened in the moon light. As she waved her wings a bit to dry them of, she stretched in a cat-like movement. After a minute or two, her wings were drier, so she launched herself into the air. Well, at least she tried to. She staggered to her feet. The dragon was frustrated. 'I thought we were supposed to have some thing like flying come naturally to us.' She thought. She tried again. She again staggered to her feet. She dug into her thoughts to find how her ancestors flew with such grace. As she dug she found what she sought. Excitedly she dug into the lump. As she got through the boundaries of the lump she found a place that was very organized with sections for each subject. As she glanced around, she found the section labeled 'flying.' she walked over and opened the folder. As she did, it seemed that she fell forward into the folder. Then she noticed that she was on the back of a dragon. They were pumping their wings and with every cushion of air that went under the wings, she felt the dragon gathering its strength. Then, it jumped, filling it's wings with air, and steering with its tail. It rose and then veered down to the ground and landed very hard that Taie fell off and landed with a thud. Then, in front of her, she saw that the dragon grew bigger, like she was watching his growing days, fast-forwarding. As he final growing came to a halt, he looked at her and said in a clear voice,

"Come child, all you have to do is to follow your instincts. Our memory is your memory; you will remember things with age. Remember this and be comforted. Follow our dreams and fulfill them, for we could not." With these words still ringing in her head she found herself on the floor of the cave. As she opened her eyes, she looked up and saw the moon shining down on her. And she was comforted. As she gathered strength like her fathers before her, she flapped her wings in an odd manner. With launching herself off the ground, she opened her wings at the same time and steering with her tail, she carved circles into the air. She was flying. As she felt the joy of her ancestors circulate through her veins, she did loops in the air, and closed her eyes as the happiness of flying went through her. She opened her eyes and landed on a small rock ledge that jutted out of the cave, from this rock, she could see for a few miles. She mouth twisted in a movement, it was like she was opening her mouth for a dentist, but she was smiling.

1 month later

Taie was five feet tall, yet she wasn't very heavy. Her teeth were now as thick as half your wrist, snow white, and as sharp as ice shards. Her wings, at a glance, seemed to almost be slimy, but if you touched them, they would feel like warm velvet. Her claws were like steel, they could tear apart any material in a matter of seconds. Her scales were now as big as a fist, but only a centimeter thick. She was now a dark, dark sapphire. And her wings were as silent as an owl's. One of the things that was unusual about Taie was that she could sword fight. A friend of hers, a boy, made huge swords with which she could practice with. The one he presented to her, was about five feet long, four inches wide, a half an inch thick and the edge was so thick, she could chop a five foot block of steel in half in about two seconds. She helped fashion a belt that would go across her back and stomach at an angle. Her sword could fit there, and, with her double jointed body, she could reach up and pull it out, ready for battle. And she would fight, even if it wasn't real fighting. She would at least spar with a dragon friend of hers. So as they did, they both got stronger. They were the same strength, so they got tired and such at the same time. Zarroc, her friend, was heavier, but Taie was lighter and quicker. So they were equal in everything. Zarroc was a strange looking dragon. He was a grey color so that if you didn't know him, you wouldn't see him. If you knew what you were looking for and looked very hard, you would see him. That was one advantages he had against Taie. One day another dragon came by to have Yob, Taie's sword-making friend, fashion a bucket for her. When the dragon had left the materials with Yob she went outside to where Taie and Zarroc were sparring. They had just stopped for a drink of water when Ashel came over. Ashel was a very proper female, who recoiled at the thought of having a speck of dust on her, and had very few friends, except for a few snotty females.

"Why, hello" said Ashel, greeting Taie, then she saw Zarroc, "Why are you with this... this Ieca" Ashel sneered.

"If you are going to insult a friend of mine, leave." Taie commanded angrily.

1 month later

A lone eagle was flying along a range of mountains. His wing span was nine feet long, from tip to tip, though he weighed a lot. He was just thinking about that this was a place that didn't have many dangers when he saw a huge dark blue dragon approaching him. He saw that she carried a massive blade across her back. The dragon approached. He dived, trying to duck the expected flame of fire. It didn't come. He was shocked. He thought this was almost a full grown dragon and by the time they are six months old, they can breathe fire. 'This must be a young dragon' he thought. He dived lower and grabbed a heavy, yet long limb. The dragon looked at him suspiciously. He swung the branch like a sword so that the blow would land across her face. Taie ducked.

"That's as good as you can do? I might be young but you? You're _pathetic_!" she said laughing. "Come on and let's see how good you are. A measly rotten piece of wood against silver." She said sarcastically shaking her head "Come on, a fighter's stance." She snapped mockingly. She still hadn't drawn her sword that she _claimed_ to be able to use. He wasn't fooled, 'she's just a wimp, carrying a huge sword to make everyone scared of her' he thought as he advanced with his branch and swung. _Crack_. The end of the branch was still in his talons. Snorting, Taie replied,

"I thought you could fight, not come at me with a piece of dead wood." she quickly dived, with the sword in her claws, down to a teenage tree. _Snap_. The top part of the tree fell to the ground. She began to quickly strip the branches off the tree with her sword. She then replaced her sword and grabbed the tree. "Here, try this, it won't break as easily, or at least it shouldn't, and I won't swing too hard, so _now_ you have at least a small chance!" Taie said tossing him the tree. He caught it, but was frightened, here was a dragon who wanted to fight, 'I thought males were supposed to do that, and yet, here is a female who is looking for a fight' he thought.

"Now, fighters stance again." she said.

"Yes ma'am." He said sarcastically.

"Good" she replied as though she hadn't noticed it was an insult. He swung his 'sword' and with a flick, she knocked the branch out of his talons and had it fly towards her so she could have had two weapons, but Taie veered around it.

"Well, go get it" He snapped at her

"Excuse me? That's your sword. I gave you your life, you should be somewhat grateful." She replied sharply.

"Fine" he answered dejectedly. He dove for his branch but made a fatal mistake. He had left his back to his enemy. 'She'd be too squeamish to kill me.' he thought. His last thought. The sword glowed in delight as dark blood dripped easily off it. As the eagle fell from the air, the dragon dove after it. Taie landed next to it. She ripped him so more blood flowed on the ground, and then ate it. Lastly, she wiped the blood off the sword and onto the grass.

1 month later

Yob, the boy who had forged Taie's sword asked Taie a favor. He wanted her to go get more firewood, and coals from a fire. She willingly obliged. When she had spotted the fire, she dove in, heedless of the flames. She grabbed coals and stuffed them in the bucket, and launched into the air with the bucket between her claws. She set it on the ground and dove into the lake nearby. She sighed in relief as the cold water quenched the flames. She got back out, shook water from her and her wings. She then leaped into the air and into the fire. She came back up with ten big burning branches in her claws. She flew over to Yob's forge and angled in. She set the branches into the forge's fire. She launched into the air again, and grabbed the bucket that she had earlier set on the plain next to the lake. She clawed it and dragged it a short way and then found enough strength to lift, and she flew over to the forge, and set it next to the forge's fire. She then dove back into the lake, while clouds of steam came billowing up as she swam through the lake. From the surface of the lake she looked like a giant sea snake. She launched into the air. Water sprayed everywhere like crystals. She soon left him and went to a different place in the world.

1 month later

Taie shivered, it had been a long week. She had flown back to where she had grown up with a woman. When she had come to the place, she had found it destroyed. She had brought Cheo back to a cave nearby and had worked on Cheo the last seven days, and now that strain of only getting an hours sleep the whole week was taking a toll. She had only left Cheo to go get food, herbs, and water. When the Juska tribe had come across Cheo's house, they had had no mercy on her. They had beaten her to almost death. Then Taie had come and had destroyed them all. But now, now, Cheo was dead. How could she break a promise as important as this? Taie had promised when she was to leave Cheo 's house for the first time and go her own way, "No matter what, I will never let you die, you had raised me, so, in payment, I will keep you alive and protected." Taie hung her head, she had broken that promise. How could she live with this horror hanging over her like a cloud. She started to sob uncontrollably. After her sobs because sniffs, she left the cave, covered the entrance with rocks and took flight. She never looked back even though she was dying for just one last look. She has never been seen near that place again.


	2. Chapter 2

- - -

A werecat dashed through a forest. She had been going down to a creek to get a drink of water, when a dragon came at her. The dragon was berserk. It had rammed into a tree just to get to the cat. When the werecat had seen the dragon's eyes it had fled, there were tears running down her face, but when a tear reached the edge of the dragon's face it would fall and become a diamond. Then, since the dragon didn't notice anything except the face that she had to kill the people, who had killed her Cheo, every time she stepped, she would land on one of her tears that had turned into a diamond, so it would go into her foot and pierce it. There was a trail of blood behind her. That is what had scared the werecat away. As you know, werecats are superstitious felines that were scared of anything unusual. If you didn't know, a berserk dragon, who's tears turn to diamonds, it steps on them without knowing it, is unusual. With blood dripping from her claws and staining the ground, she could barely see for the gray mist in her eyes and kept running into things. Finally after she reached the stream, her legs crumpled under her and she fell to the ground to fall into a long sleep.

- - -

Taie looked around.

'Where am I?' She asked herself softly. The memory of last night hit her. As the grey mist clouded her eyes, she took to wing. As she flew at a reckless pace, Zarroc found her. After much persuasion, she flew on normally.

1 month later

Taie discovered a town not to far from the forest she was living in at the time. She had never met a human before except for Yob, but he just had a forge, and hadn't lived with people so he could never tell her much about what normal people do. She wanted to go into the town to see what people did. She then felt like tons of little sharp knives were cutting her open. After a few seconds it went away. She decided that she had just imagined the pain. She bent down to get a drink of water, for she was kneeling next to a lake, and staring back up at her, was a pretty girl. She had long black hair, had sharp green eyes, and was slender in form. Taie blinked in surprise, spun around to see where the girl was, but Taie was alone. Well, she seemed to be...

A woman walked down the street to her cottage. She was just opening the door when a girl walked down the street towards her. The girl had long black hair that reached to about her knees. She had the most intense green eyes you had ever seem. They could stop you in your tracks if they held your gaze to long. She was a slender girl that seemed to be about four and sixty seasons old. She stopped and asked politely,

"Ma'am, do you know of a place I could stay for a few days?"

"You can stay at my house as long as you are no trouble." The woman replied.

"Oh, no ma'am, I'm no trouble at all and I will pay for each night."

"Oh you don't have to; we will gladly house you while you're here. Come on in" the lady motioned to the opened door. "If you don't mind, I would love for you to share your story with me and my family after dinner and that will be in a several minutes, now come, I will show you where you will stay, and maybe if you want to, you can help me with dinner."

"Of course" the girl replied. The woman and the girl entered the house.

"I didn't catch your name before, what is it?" the woman asked,

"Oh, you can call me Kati" Kati replied, "And you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, not at all, I'm Jane Fareo but just call me Jane, me and my family aren't formal around here, but I can tell, you've been bred very well."

"Why, thank-you." Kati said. Kati learned that Jane's husband was called Grea, and her daughter was at little younger than Kati with the name Kreis. Kreis showed Kati around the house. The Fareo's house was a small cottage, but a cozy place to stay, for once, the girl, Kati, felt safe. She wandered into the kitchen and helped prepare the meal.

"We don't have fancy food like anything that you would find in the palace" Jane said.

"But it's very good" complimented Kati.

"Thank-you, now would you mind telling us your story?" Grea asked.

"Not at all" Kati replied. Here is her short story:

I was born four and sixty seasons ago, as you may have guessed. I never saw or knew my parents as they died shortly after I was born. I raised myself. So I'm probably more dangerous with any weapon than any man. I've just wandered around for many years, until I saw this place, I decided to rest for a few days and then continue on my way.

"You can spend the time here. We would be happy to have you."

"Thank-you I would love to stay at your house."

Kati spent the next several days at their house and then left. When she was in the forest next to the city, but unseen, she swiftly changed into a dragon. The dragon. A boy had followed her out of the city, when he saw her change from a girl to a dragon, he gasped in surprise. The dragon whirled around and when she saw the boy she changed again into Kati.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Who do you think I am?" Kati sneered.

"I thought you were a girl, but are you a monster or a girl?" He did not know what a dragon was because boys at this city only knew how to torment others.

"Yes" she said sarcastically as she swiftly changed into a dragon and cracked the boy's neck with her claw; he was killed instantly. She tossed him next to the gate, which was closed, and drew some lines next to him. She then took flight and left the city. The next day when the gate was opened the guards cried out in disbelief. There was the king's son and the words "he died as a moron" next to him, no one knew what the word 'moron' meant, but they assumed it was an insult. They called the king and, as he raged at the men to have kept a better watch, he swore to kill the one who murdered his son. He then went back to his chamber to weep for his son and carry the bad news to him family. After they had stopped mourning, he sent them all to they're rooms, and he called his guard into the room.

"Bring me the guards who were on watch last night." he said.

"Yes, sire" the guard answered.

1 month later

Taie was scampering around on the forest floor. She was sparring with invisible things. At the time, there were no dangers, so to practice, she would run around with the sword of hers and cut down imaginary enemies, tree, and different plants. She was in mid swing to cut a small tree in half, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a movement. She stopped shrank against the tree, stood still, then, barely daring to breathe or move, she inched her way to one side of the tree. There seemed to be a gray cloud or shadow that had moved. When, after a while, Taie decided it was safe, she launched into the air. As she moved along in the air, she felt another presence. She felt a sense of protection while it was near her, though she was still unsure of its presence.

1 month later

A herd of cows caught the dragon's attention. Her stomach growled in hunger as she saw them. When the cows saw a huge blue dragon angling over towards them, they mooed in fright and thundered around the field. A frail cow staggered to one side. She glided over to it. The cow's eyes rolled back in its head in blind fright. She caught it. As the blood dribbled down her throat, she sighed in relief. She ate hungrily, as she had not eaten in five days. As the other cows saw the remains of their fellow cow, they roared at her to get off their land. The female roared back. She chased them around the field for fun, yet every once and awhile She would catch one, crack its neck in one crunch, toss it playfully in the air, with blood squirting everywhere, and eat it. One hour later and a bloody field with the bones of four cows, she took off. After flying for a little while she saw a mountain looming up in front of her. She headed towards it. Just then there was a shout, and sharp arrows flew up towards the dragon. Some clattered harmlessly of her armored body, yet she roared in pain as two struck her right wing. She angled towards the cave she had seen as more arrows volleyed up at her. She locked her wings to her side, with the right not fully tucked in as it should be. As the female landed, she noticed a faint orange glow coming from farther down the tunnel. The blue dragon cautiously headed towards it just as a green dragon roared at her from behind. She was trapped.

- - -

"Come on." Drazah shouted, "She can't have just disappeared!" A whining voice came up to him from the middle of the ranks,

"Well, I think she did just disappear, but I'm tired, can we just rest?"

"No! Of course we can't stop, we almost had her, and anyway that blue dragon might have that girl on her back. Soure, get up here, the rest of you keep marching."

"Yes your mightiness?" Souregnad had come up, and watched in delight as his superior was in a good mood.

"Take twenty men with you, this sword, go to Worran Yellav and see if Yhcuorg has any new for me and then report back here immediately."

"Yes sire" as soon as Soure was out of his masters hearing range he breathed a sigh a relief, his master had not killed him or sent him on a mission to be killed, but he had gotten one of the easiest assignments. He picked out twenty men and they prepared to go to the mountain the next morning at dawn.

- - -

Taie whipped around to face a huge green dragon that was blocking the tunnel entrance. Her tail whacked the wall in an agitated way. The other dragon struck, she roared in pain as the dragon's talons ripped her injured wing. She felt no pain as blue blood splattered through the air, struck both dragons, the walls and the floor. Taie struck like a crazy fool with her talons and her razor sharp teeth and ripped part of the other dragon's neck off, it landed with a thud and green blood was now mixed with the blue blood that was everywhere, so the whole tunnel was sticky, wet, and didn't smell very good, but the dragons weren't paying attention to that; they were focused on either killing or driving away the other. Yhcuorg struck again but this time at Taie's face. She ducked and struck at him unprotected stomach. Green blood squirted everywhere, adding more green blood to the blood on the walls. Yhcuorg roared in pain, yet was amazed. No other dragon, let alone a female, had fought this fiercely. 'This dragon is tough.' he thought. Taie struck again yet finally Yhcu was ready, he sidestepped slightly, and she partly lost her balance. He took this distraction and attacked. His tough talons struck the scales on her shoulder, he struck again and this time got three deep ruts in her skin. He laughed softly to himself; no one beat him at fighting, especially in a tight space where it was very hard to escape. Taie whimpered softly as more of her blood was added to the glowing mixture on the wall. Taie again struck at his belly, this time near the heart. Now, silverish green blood squirted all over the floor. Sunlight came out of a hole as the cover of it was moved away by Yhcu as he retreated. He flew painfully away, but saying an oath that he would return and kill this dragon when he was all healed. The blue dragon had forgotten about her sword. Taie was ready to collapse, but then a teenage girl came out of the small cave Taie was originally heading for and led the dragon in to the cave and had her lay down by the fire, and the girl started the long process to heal the unconscious dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

- - -

Soure approached the mountain with caution, for he knew of the fierce dragon's moods. He was puzzled when he saw that the secret entrance door was open and that blood was mixed in with dirt and rain water. The blood didn't seem to be Yhcu's, because, both, it wasn't green, and he was never known to be wounded, for he was such a fierce fighter. Soure entered with his men and saw an eerie and gruesome sight they would never forget. There was the twenty foot tunnel, five feet wide, and five feet tall, covered in a mixture of glowing blood and sweat. Dirt was mixed in with it, they hated to be walking in it because all they had to do was take a small run and they would slide down the whole tunnel. There were gashes, two feet deep scouring the wall in several places. Soure was frozen in fear, for here was a fight and he hoped that Yhcu won and was in a good mood. Soure cautiously made his way to Yhcu's den and peeked in.

- - -

Yhcu was in a reckless rage of anger. How dare someone, even a dragon injure him. He was sure that the fiery blue dragon was dead. If she wasn't, he swore he would never rest until either she or himself died in a fight against each other; he would hunt her down. He got in the air and did a large circle around the smoke that seemed to come from a camp fire. He hated people, but it didn't occur to him that it was the Juska tribe. Yhcu was never wrong in his life. He flew for a few more minutes, but his wings soon collapsed from exhaustion. He landed in a field and was soon walking towards a river. When Yhcu could walk no farther, he had reached the river. He lazily lapped up the clear, life giving liquid. His eye lids dropped, he sighed from exhaustion, and fell into slumber.

- - -

It was deserted. Soure was stunned. The cave had never been like this. The pile of leaves that served as a bed was strewn all over the floor. The bones of Yhcu 's victims were placed on the floor in a form of writing. Soure and two other men walked up to the bone writing. What was written, 'Eht htarw fo Eiat si nopu uoy. Evael dna reven nruter.'

"What does that mean?" asked one of his men.

"I'm not sure." he answered. "We should write it down and take it back to his mightiness. He'll know what it says."

"Ok" his men answered. Soure, their captain, always had sensible ideas.

- - -

Back at camp...

"All we found was a wrecked cave and bones that were laid out in a form of writing. We copied down the writing for you" Soure made his report, it wasn't good, but their leader didn't seem that mad.

"Good, you are a sensible captain, give me the scroll." Drazah answered. Soure gave him the bark strip. Drazah took it and tried to understand what the strange figures meant, he had never been good at reading and writing.

"Dirroh, come here"

"Yes your highness?"

"Read this." Dirroh studied it for a second, then turning he picked up a piece of charcoal from the fire and began translating the scroll. "Here, your highness." Dirroh held out the bark strip but the lord didn't take it.

"Read it"

" ' The wrath of Taie is upon you. Leave and never return.' that is all your highness" Then the lord spoke to his followers,

"You heard what the scroll said. Should we leave?"

"NO!" the shout was immediate and it echoed throughout the surrounding forest.

"Right, now what should we do?" Drazah asked his captains "We should captured the slave girl and make her show us where the treasure is."

"Excellent! Let's do it." the captains felt confident since their leader seemed to be in a good mood. Too good.

"When are we going to come across any goods or slaves?" a lazy soldier asked. A ring of metal caught his attention; he turned around to see what was going on... a head rolled to the feet of Drazah. He glared at all of the watchers,

"Now get to sleep, before I have to permanently put you into deep slumber." everyone moved away, dropped as if dead, and acted like they were fast asleep.

- - -

The next day...

"Alright, we are all going to go to Yhcu's cave and try to find where he is. I will need everyone to be alert and be watching out for him, for he may be in a bad mood." Drazah made his suggestion which everyone agreed on; all of their superiors had sensible ideas. ...

They made for the mountain cave. It was still deserted, but the air reeked of death; it was almost worth dying for any bit of fairly clean air. Drazah ordered everyone away from the cave while he asked for suggestions on where they thought Yhcu went.

"He might have gone for either revenge if that other thing was alive after they battled, or he could have gone to heal his hurts, if he has any."

"He could have gone looking for our camp."

"Get out of my sight." Drazah commanded sourly. Everyone hurried to get away from him as soon as possible. Drazah was in a killing mood.

- - -

Yhcu woke up sore from sleeping on a tree root. He snarled, got up, and stretched. He arched his back in a cat-like movement. He looked around for something to eat. A movement on the other side of the river caught his attention...

An old cow wandered away from the herd in search of water. He noted the stream and headed towards it. Just then a whirlwind sound seemed to come from above him. Startled, he looked up. The green dragon ended the old cow's long life in a short rake of his claws on the cow's neck. Yhcu was in a better mood than the other day. He went in search of more cows to satisfy his thirst for blood and flesh for his hunger. He jumped in the air and his wings propelled him into the air.

The cows started at the sound of wings, yet they didn't do anything because they were too forgetful to remember what Taie had done to their herd only two days ago. Cow-flesh and blood scattered everywhere as Yhcu ate his fill.

Chapter II

A girl dove into the lake and swam a bit. A soft neigh caught the girl's attention. She looked up. There, standing several paces from her was a unicorn. She gasped at how it looked. She had thought all unicorns were white. But this one was a dark black, though above its hooves, its mane, and its tail were a reddish orange color, like holding fire. Its yellow eyes stared at her curiously as she slowly began swimming towards it. When she was within a few paces of it, she stood, only about three feet out of the water. Then in a soft voice she asked,

"What do you want?" the unicorn stamped its hoof on the ground. The girl came up to where the unicorn stood. She glanced at what the unicorn had written, 'Are you a dragon?'

"Yes" she replied. The unicorn nodded its head and stamped its hoof on the ground again. The girl read, 'change' the girl looked into the unicorn's eyes, nodded, and, stepping back a pace, swiftly changed into a dragon. Taie turned to look at the unicorn. She gasped, pulled out her sword, and stood ready for an attack. Standing where the unicorn had been was a dragon.

"Put that away. I mean no harm" The strange dragon said. Taie did so. She then got a good look at the other female dragon. She was the same height as Taie, but had the same black and fiery look to her as the unicorn. Her scales were a hard black. Her eyes still yellow. Her talons were that reddish orange like fire, as were her wings. Her teeth were the crystal white all dragons seemed to have.

"If you are a unicorn but also a dragon, what else can you change into, I've only figured out how to be a human besides a dragon." Taie asked.

"All dragons can be at least one other thing, but certain dragons can be more. I am one of those." the fire dragon replied.

"Am I?" asked the dark blue dragon.

"Turn into a human." the fire dragon ordered. Both the fire and the blue dragon changed.

"Now," said the fire, "Hold out your hands, palm up." Kati did so. As she did, she noticed that on her left palm was a scar. It was a part of a sword. There was a jewel at the top; it was the color of the Taie's scales. Kati then noticed that there were letters at the crosspiece of the sword, they were, 'H. U. D. H. P.' then a symbol, then more letters, 'TAIE' Her name. What was her name doing there?

"What does this mean?" Taie asked.

"The H. is for horse. The U. is for unicorn. The D. is for dragon. The H. is for human. The P. is for Pegasus. The symbol means you can be anything else, but they will require energy. But the other five that are labeled, they require little, to no energy, the first time will take some energy, but if you keep changing each one of those five every day, you will end up using no energy at all." the other girl replied.

"How do you know all this? What's your name? Why are you here?" Taie asked. She took time to notice that this girl, like herself, resembled their own dragon. She had black hair like Kati but it had fiery streaks in it. Her eyes were a red color. She wore a black dress, and the half sleeves were a fiery color. It seemed that she was made of fire.

"My real name, I will not tell anyone. But you can call me Yreif. And I am here because I am, I just wander around and I just happen to be here when you were." Yreif replied. "And what should I call you?" She asked.

"You can call me Itak." Kati replied.

"Very well, where are you headed?" Yreif asked.

"I'm not sure really, would you like to come with me? Or are you going somewhere?"

"I would be happy to accompany you. Where should we go?"

"Well," Kati said, looking at the sky, "since it's almost dark, let's make camp here." Kati set her bag of things down and went and collected fire wood. She soon had a fire going and both girls made a meal and shared it. Then they lay on either side of the fire and slept.

Kati woke up. Something was wrong. She looked over at Yreif; she had ropes around her wrists. Something grabbed Kati from behind. She whipped around, slapping her would-be-captor in the face with her hands that were held in a fist. The man fell to the ground, and then staggered up again. Kati punched him in the nose. He fell down again. He staggered up. This time Kati jumped, put both knees straight into his stomach. He staggered to an immediate stop. Kati jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. She ripped the cords off the ground with one of her hands and quickly tied them around the man. His breath came in ragged gasps. She had tied the ropes well. Kati crossed over to Yreif, pulled out a knife and cut her bonds.

"What happened?" Kati asked Yreif.

"I... I'm not sure really ... I was powerless, I couldn't do anything. It was horrible." Yreif replied haltingly.

"It'll be ok." Kati said and Yreif nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day...

Taie was cleaning out the ashes in the fire when she heard a noise. She whirled around, her eyes searching. She then saw what she had seen before she had met Yreif, the gray shadow. "What is it?" Yreif asked curiously, she was watching Taie glancing at the sky.

"That" Taie replied, pointing, "I've seen that before, do you know what it is?" Taie asked.

"I don't see anything, what are you talking about?" Yreif said squinting past the blare of the sun. "You have better eye sight than me, what IS it?" Yreif said looking at Taie. But Taie was looking at the ground in concentration. Suddenly Taie wasn't there any more, in her place was a smaller than normal finch. The finch quickly flew up above the trees and then it changed into a dragon. It glanced around quickly then, dive bombed back down to earth. She landed softly on the ground, hanged into a human, and as she did Yreif asked,

"Well, what was it? Did you see it? Why did you take such a fast time to get down here?" Taie laughed and said,

"One question at a time, now for the first and second one, I couldn't tell it was like a cloud or a shadow, though it resembled a dragon friend of mine. For the last one, as soon as I changed and started to get a good look at it, it swiftly flew off."

"Oh" Yreif said with a sad sigh. "Well let's get going." she said sullenly.

"Ok" Taie replied. Both girls packed up put their packs on their backs and swiftly changed into their dragons.

The next day...

When a hunter saw a fox chasing a squirrel around a lake, the man pulled back the string to his bow and shot an arrow close to the heart of the fox. Swiftly the fox changed into a girl as did the squirrel. The man blinked in surprise. The girl that used to be the squirrel ran up to the man, pushed him so that he fell onto the ground. She grabbed some rope that was held in his hand, which he had used for tying up game and tied him up with it, she then grabbed him, threw him against a tree, and asked,

"What did you do that for, moron?" He had no clue what a moron was.

"Me? All I know was that a fox was chasing a squirrel, so to save the squirrel's life, I killed the f-" here she grabbed his throat and started to choke him. Then in a voice of steel she said,

"If you killed her, I will personally kill you, slowly, and painfully." he swallowed hard at this. Taie left him tied and ran over to Yreif. Taie knelt quickly removed the arrow from the passed-out Yreif. After a few tense minutes Yreif blinked her eyes open. Taie breathed a sigh of relief.

"What idiot hit me?" she nearly yelled.

"He's over there." Taie said pointing. Yreif jumped up, but Taie held her back to the ground. "Yreif, settle down" after a few tense seconds, Yreif relaxed and said,

"since you saved my life, you deserve to know my real name. Tsol is my real name."

"My real name is Taie." Taie answered. "Now, Yr...Tsol you need to rest, the arrow hit you very near the heart, you can still die" Taie said worriedly.

"No, Taie, I'm a mystical creature, so I have powers, one of those is you can never die except when you are too old, because we all have healing powers." Taie looked at her in shock,

"You have powers? Do others also have powers?" Tsol thought for a moment,

"I'm not sure really, but you have to same powers as me, because we are both PLASMA creatures.

Chapter III

Taie was wandering around one day. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, and ran into a tree. It was an old tree with a gnarled base. As she tripped, she fell into a gap between the roots. As she fell, she felt light like a feather, and it seemed that she was spinning around in circles. It was like she was falling into a white stream, with stars and bright figures floating in it. After what seemed to be a long time, but really only a few seconds, she landed on a cliff, which was near a hay field. She looked about her. There was a forest in the distant. The sky was blue, unlike where she grew up. Where she came from, it was always a green sky, unless it was a storm, then it would be a purplish color. As she stared at the sky a voice behind her spoke,

"Hello? Where did you come from, I've never seen you here before." she whipped around at the voice, and there stood a boy, dressed like she had never seen before. He was dressed in big black pants, with a black shirt on. His hair was a blackish brown color, and he wore it fairly long with gelled bangs. She looked down at herself, she was a girl, not a dragon.

"Uh…" she stammered, completely bewildered, she had known some girls that had liked boys, but had never liked anyone herself.

'She appears to be glaring at me' he thought, but she was looking at his looks,

'He's _so_ cute' she thought. Quickly she pulled herself together,

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Where do you think? You're in Colorado, can't you tell because of the mountains?" he replied,

"Colorado?" she said slowly and questioning. "Where and what is Colorado?" she looked behind him, and sure enough, there were many majestic mountains. "Oh, and by the way, what's your name?" she asked him.

"Ian, what's yours?" Ian replied.

"Taie… or Kati, whichever." she said quickly.

"Oh... Colorado is a state and it's in the mid west", he said slowly, kind of looking at her,"...Would you like to come with me?" Ian asked.

"Uh… sure." Kati replied.

"Ok, come on." Ian said walking away. Kati followed. He came to a tree and climbed it easily,

'It's almost as if he's testing me to see if I can follow as quickly as him.' Kati thought, looking up bewildered. Then dejectedly climbed the tree quicker than Ian had, for she did this a lot back at the other world. When she made it to the top she found a girl that looked like she had been drawing and was now talking with Ian. She stood on a branch with easy balance and waited for them to realize that she was there. She waited, then Ian stopped talking and walked over to where he had come up and looked down, then turned to the other girl and said,

"She was right behind me" She smiled, pointed behind him and said,

"Is this the girl? Ian?"

"Uh, yes..." he said, as he turned to her.

"This is Crystal, and Crystal, this is Kati"

"Or Taie, whichever" Kati added quickly. Crystal nodded and motioned for Kati to sit down. Kati sat down and swung her legs that were dangling down from the tree. She then got a good look at Crystal. She appeared to like black as much as Ian did. She wore tight black clothes including black lace like things along her forearms. Kati stared at Crystal's face.

"Uh... if you don't mind me asking..." She started slowly. Crystal shook her head.

"What's the stuff on your face? It looks like really dark earth." Kati asked. Crystal looked startled and asked,

"Where did you say you came from?"

"Uh..." Kati stammered, "I'm...not... sure, actually" Ian and Crystal stared at her,

"You don't know where you came from?" Ian asked incredulously.

"Well, uh... don't you have dragons? Unicorns? Foxes? _Any_ type of persons?" Crystal blinked and said,

"well, dragons and unicorns are just faerie tales, and yes we have foxes and such, but they're animals, not persons!" Kati stared at her,

"ANIMALS!?" She said with a shocked look on her face. 'This must be what Cheo was talking about when she said that there are other worlds.'

"Well, what is your 'world' like?" Crystal asked, kinda interested. Kati looked at her, but then obliged,

"well, to make it short, the sky was green, not blue, well, purple when a storm was coming, our mountains don't have that white stuff, we don't have those things over there" she said waving at the houses you could see in the distant

"The only people we had didn't wear your type of clothes" Ian and Crystal looked at each other, Kati continued, still looking at the sky

"There were more 'animals' as you call them; there are unicorns, dragons, horses, flying horses, and much more persons"

"What about you guys?" she asked, as she finished. Ian and Crystal had been looking at each other, and looking surprised the whole time Kati was talking. "I never knew there was another world..." Crystal said, almost questioning. "Another world?? Well, isn't this part of my 'world' as you call it?" Kati asked.

"Well, I'm not sure myself." Ian replied.

"Can you take us there?" asked Crystal eagerly.

"Uh...I don't even know how I got here, I just tripped, and here I am." Crystal blinked and replied kind of sadly,

"Oh, so you don't know how you could possibly get us there?"

"Well... do you have a forge anywhere?" Kati asked.

"A what?!" Ian answered, shocked.

"You know, where you make swords, there's a big fire, and stuff like that usually they are in a hill or a rocky place." Ian looked and asked Crystal,

"What about down at the rock cut? Or that one place where we go with the others?" Crystal replied,

"Does she REALLY want to go to the other place?" Ian replied,

"I doubt she even KNOWS about Goths!"

"Goths?" Kati asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Uh...ya...come on let's go" Crystal said and put her drawing things away, and stood up. Kati shifted. Ian went over to the exit place and turned to face Kati,

"Do you want... uh..." Crystal looked over to where Kati had stood and gasped. Ian asked,

"Where did she go?"

"Are you guys coming or not?" asked a voice on the ground. Startled Ian looked to the bottom of the tree,

"How did you get down so fast?!"

"Uh...it's called jumping" Kati said exasperatedly

"You just went and JUMPED out of the tree!?" Ian asked shocked.

"Ya, how do you get down?" Kati answered slightly confused.

"Uh...well the same why...but...oh, never mind" Ian said

"Uh...oh...k?" She answered slightly confused.

Crystal was the last out of the tree. She slipped a bag over her head so the strap was on her left shoulder as the bag rested on her right hip. Ian led as Crystal talked to Kati,

"So why do you wear all that mud on your face?" Kati wanted to know.

"Well, it's the way I express myself. Don't you guys do that in your world?"

"In my world I'm a dragon. I'm only a person when I want I free meal in a town."

"Can you change into a dragon here?" Ian inquired.

"I...uh..." Kati stopped, closed her eyes and after a few anxious seconds, exploded soundlessly into the air. She drifted back as a dragon. She grinned at them and nodded. She landed and changed back into a girl. Crystal and Ian just looked at her.

"You ARE a dragon" Crystal said in an awe filled voice.

"Ya...can't you guys change? Or are you guys one of the brethren?"

"Brethren?!" Ian asked.

"Ya, they keep the sacred places and fight only to keep it clean of evil. But then you guys could be the Ecli. They are just normal in my world. They can command nonliving things to do what they want." Kati explained.

"That's NORMAL?!" Crystal said incredulously.

"Yes" Kati said slowly as though knowing it wasn't the right answer.

"Here we are" Ian said. They had come to a lower part of a mountain. There were many cracks protruding out of the rock. They entered on of the cracks and found themselves in a cavernous place. There were a few other people there, all dressed like Ian and Crystal.

"Who's she?" a boy asked. The boy was wondering why just a cute girl had come by being a Goth, and yet didn't look like one.

"Derek, Kati, Kati, Derek" Crystal replied, introducing them. Derek just stood there as Kati nodded to him. The four of them gasped as a pain was felt throughout their body. They sank to the floor unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

I have two other girls' stories that can be added to this, but you can add in your parts.


End file.
